Do you like me?
by nikonekonyan
Summary: OneShots of Hunter x Hunter charecters sharing sweet moments or saying telling each other that they like the other.
1. Killua and Gon

Basically I write oneshots of your fav hunter x hunter pairs. I will take suggestions and if one I have already done if suggested I will do a part two of that pair. First is Killagon.

* * *

Gon and Killua were currently sitting in a hotel in York New on a blazing summers day. They had come for a meeting with a fellow hunter who knew Gin personally. He had agreed to meet them but only at night in 8 days, he had yet to tell where the meeting was taking place. Both Hunters had been feeling too fidgeted by the heat to go out so they were just staying in for the day.

Killua was sitting on the floor with his back up against his and Gon's bed (They had to share because the manager had been pretty rude and said she did not need kids messing with her hotel, when they showed her the money she agreed to let them stay but gave them a small room with only one bed) fidgeting with his yoyos, Gon was lying down on the bed with his feet in the air and his head propped up on his hands looking over Killua's shoulder.

"Ne Killua?" Gon asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Killua responded absently while continuing to fidget with his yoyos.

"Do you like me?" Gon Asked

Killua looked up, his sapphire eyes met Gon's almond ones, "Ya of course I do, I wouldn't be travelling with you if I didn't, baka" He responded slightly irritated.

"Yay! I guess that means were a couple then!" Gon stated cheerily

"W-what!?" Killua exclaimed with a pink tinge on his face, "Were not a couple!"

In truth Killua wanted to be Gon's boyfriend and he wished for them to be a couple, but Killua was to afraid to lose his best friend and crush so he suppressed those feelings.

"Oh I guess you don't like me then.." Gon replied sadly.

Gon liked Killua, he always had, he found him adorable and fun to tease. Gon did not really realize he liked Killua until he asked Kurapika what it means when you want to be around one person all the time and you want to be the only one they care about.

"I don't like you I love you!" Killua yelled out in panic.

As soon as he yelled out his face flushed red and he covered his eyes and started to run out of the room. Gon grabbed his wrist and pulled him back and on to the bed in a jerking motion. Killua surprised fell on his back with a very red face. Gon leaned over him.

"Thats good because I love you too." Gon said with a happy and mischievous smile.

Gon leaned over and pressed his lips against Killua's. Killua, being careful not to break the kiss sat up and hugged Gon. They broke the sweet kiss after a moment which seemed far to short and smiled at each other.

"Ne Killua?" Gon asked staring into his new boyfriend's face.

"Yes Gon?" He replied with a smirk.

"Do you love me?"

"Of coarse I do Idiot."

* * *

Thank you for reading just a short OneShot, I hope you like it! Please leave suggestion and other comments.

Thankies,

-nikonekonyan


	2. Leorio's love

THIS IS PUUUUURE CRACK

Yep I made a pure crack ship! Leorio and himself! This just came into my head where I wanted to ship a character with himself/herself so I did!

This is what happens when you project you weird thoughts are placed somewhere!

Disclaimer! I completely own Hunter X Hunter if you want it ask my permission!

*Whisper in backround*

Oh… It seems that I don't own Hunter X Hunter and it's also…

*Whisper continues*

Time to take my meds!

* * *

 **Leorio's first person view!**

Leorio was walking down the streets of York New in a casual fashion, he had heard Gon and Killua were in town so he decided to pop a visit while he was still on summer break. One more year till victory and he got his degree!

He was currently looking for a nice place to have lunch and cool down, it was a pretty hot day and he wanted an ice coffee! Out of the corner of his brown eye he saw something reflective. Being naturally curious 'Genius' he is (More like jean fish), he wanted to see what was leaving such shimmery flash in his vision.

When he walked over he saw another stunningly handsome man with beautiful big brown eyes and jet black hair. Pushing him out of the way Leorio saw something that made him gasp.

Through a shop window was a mirror with his own reflection!

Leorio could not help but admire the figure and started talking to his beautiful reflection which he had named Mirror due to the huge sign above saying ' _Dill's_ _Mirror and glass emporyum'_. As Leorio chatted up "Mirror", 'Mirror' responded by chatting him up too (atleast thats what he assumed he was just listening to himself talk and watching his own movements through the mirror)

 _This must be fate!_ Leorio though

* * *

 **3 person point of view**

"Is that guy still there?!"

"He has been there for more than 30 minutes just talking to his own reflection!"

"Has he ever even seen his own reflection!? Should we do something?"

"Dude I ain't dealing with that. I can deal with a lot but I can't deal with crazies!"

* * *

 **Leorio's first person view!**

I was still chatting with the hottie until some pissed off short scraggly man came out of ' _Dill's_ _Mirror and glass emporyum'_ Yelling at me to go away unless I wanted to buy something.

"Fine! Mirror let's go!" I huffed as I started to walk away until I looked back and saw Mirror wasn't following.

"Mirror! Come on let's goooo!" I yelled again

"Mirror's can walk you Idiot (insert more appropriate term)" The Man yelled

I gasped again and with a softer voice I started speaking to mirror, "Your disabled…? I guess It makes sense why you didn't want to tell me… It's A Okay though! Because I'm going to take you with me!"

"So you're going to steal my mirror!? I don't think so!" The man yelled at me.

"Mirror is his own free person! Just because he can't walk doesn't mean you have any right to own him!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M DONE! JUST TAKE YOU STUPID (insert more appropriate term) AND GO!" He yelled at me before turning picking up mirror and throwing him at me.

"Ah!" I yelled before jumping down and catching Mirror midair. I looked down at mirror with a smirk hero expression, Mirror was copying me.

"I love you.." I said before we started making out.

* * *

 **3 person point of view**

"GUYS HE IS MAKING OUT WITH IT!"

"DAFUQ!?"

"Let's just back away slowly and forget this… Okay?"

"Ya…."

* * *

 **Nobody perspective**

And so Leorio skipped off happy as a song bird with mirror, his first kiss, to go see Gon and Killua to tell them the wonderful news!

* * *

Yep…. I made this…. No real reason why but I did…. Hope you like it…. Comment other pair you want me to attempt to make fanfics for…

Yep... bye...


End file.
